


Enciende la luz

by Dyadra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyadra/pseuds/Dyadra
Summary: Lee Sungmin no quería encender la luz a pesar de las repetidas peticiones de Kyuhyun, ¿por qué? Porque si la luz era encendida, Sungmin perdería a Kyuhyun, o al menos, lo que le quedaba de él.





	

—Casi termino.  
Sungmin enjuagó los últimos dos platos y los puso en su lugar. Se quitó los guantes de látex y alisó el delantal que llevaba puesto. Comenzó a secar los trastos y acomodarlos en la alacena correspondiente. A su alrededor, otros empleados limpiaban las parrillas y recogían la basura. Había sido el día más ocupado de la semana, pero le pagaban horas extra por cada evento especial que se llevaba a cabo en el lugar.  
Apenas acabó sus obligaciones, Sungmin se cambió el uniforme y vistió ropa informal. Salió del restaurante y se encaminó a casa. Era muy tarde o muy temprano, según se viera, y las calles eran poco transitadas. Caminó dos de ellas y dobló a la derecha tres calles más. Pasó por dos burdeles y tres cantinas; era la hora de salida de los borrachos y de los lamentos de las prostitutas que no alcanzaron negocio. Escuchó un par de estruendos seguidos de silencio: alguien había cobrado una deuda.  
_Deberíamos mudarnos._  
Se detuvo frente al edificio a mitad de la tercera calle y subió la escalera, nunca le gustó usar el elevador. Ocho pisos más tarde, Sungmin llegó a su departamento, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta despacio. No quería despertarlo. Dejó su abrigo en el sillón, se quitó los zapatos y avanzó en silencio a su habitación. Levantó las cobijas del lado izquierdo con sumo cuidado y se metió en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.  
_Disculpa la hora, cariño, ha sido una noche larga._

Por la mañana, Sungmin se levantó y preparó el desayuno como todos los días. Sirvió dos platos y se dispuso a comer. Él no tocó la comida. Media hora después, salió rumbo al supermercado. Zanahorias, papas, lechuga, jamón y huevos, incluso compró los dulces favoritos de su novio, seguro le encantarían.  
_Sonríe para mí, ¿quieres?_

—Hey, Min, ¿qué harás hoy?— preguntó Yesung, uno de los meseros del restaurante—. Es temprano y todos iremos a casa de Jung Soo para ver el partido de baseball, ¿quieres venir?  
Sungmin negó con la cabeza y se puso el abrigo.  
—Lo siento, si no llego temprano a casa, Kyuhyun va a molestarse.  
Los otros trabajadores se miraron entre si.  
—Puedes llevarlo— dijo el joven Ryeowook que acababa de entrar a trabajar al restaurante un día antes.  
Yesung puso una mano sobre el hombro del más joven y miró a Sungmin con una sonrisa.  
—Será otro día. Dale nuestros saludos a Kyuhyun.  
—Claro, gracias.  
Sungmin abrió la puerta de servicio y se dirigió a casa.

Las calles tomaban un aspecto lúgubre a las primeras horas de la noche. Las señoras estaban en casa, los maridos salían del trabajo y algunos caminaban del brazo de sus amantes con toda tranquilidad. Había niños mendigando y un hombre le robaba la cartera a un adinerado en el callejón. El casino de la otra esquina abría sus puertas a los clientes frecuentes y el burdel de la tercera calle encendía un anuncio de neón que promocionaba a su mejor bailarina.  
_Éste lugar está jodido, Kyu._  
Entró al edificio, subió la escalera, metió la llave en la cerradura y entró a su departamento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y soltó un suspiro. La luz estaba apagada desde hacía un tiempo. Caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer aún con el abrigo puesto. Cerró los ojos. Entonces, Kyu salió de la habitación y encendió la luz, le preguntó cómo había estado su día y le ofreció una taza de café.  
_El mejor café del mundo._  
Después de beber café, hablaron sobre la mascota de la vecina que no dejaba de ladrar cuando Sungmin llegaba a casa. Seguramente después miraron televisión y cuando Kyu se quedara dormido, él lo llevaría a la habitación y se recostaría a su lado para mirarlo dormir.  
_Luces bien aún dormido, Kyu._

Sungmin abrió los ojos y fue consciente de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. La luna se asomaba a través de la ventana y las cortinas viejas se movían con el viento. Hacía frío y él no recordaba haber dejado abierta la ventana. Se puso de pie y la cerró. Suspiró.  
—Enciende la luz, Minnie, me da miedo la oscuridad.  
El susurro rompió el silencio y Sungmin sonrió.  
_Justo a tiempo, Kyu._  
—Disculpa, lo olvidé.  
—Debes mudarte, Minnie, ésta ciudad es una mierda.  
—Si me mudo, ¿irás conmigo?  
El otro no dijo nada, pero él sabía la respuesta.  
_No, por favor._  
El joven caminó hacia el apagador y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kyuhyun volvió a hablarle.  
—Mantén la luz encendida, Minnie. Sólo vete.  
Sungmin no encendió la luz, caminó hacia la ventana y volvió a abrirla. Desde hacía dos meses, Kyuhyun le pedía que encendiera la luz, pero no quería hacerlo: Kyu se iría. Y él no quería que Kyu se fuera.


End file.
